mario64hacksfandomcom-20200215-history
Chain Chomp Battlefield
Chain Chomp Battlefield is the first course in Kaizo Mario 64, replacing the original Bob-omb Battlefield. According to the in-game lore, King Bob-omb banished all of the Bob-ombs after their failure to stop Mario in the original game, and their absense allowed the Chain Chomps to take over the stage. This level has 26 Chain Chomps scattered across it, from the very beginning of the stage to the mountain's peak. The Wing Caps have been removed, the Purple Switch to open the gate at the base of the moutain has been hidden, the tilting bridge leading to the raised plateau above Mario's starting position has been removed, and the Chain Chomp's gate area from the original game is now guarded by six Chain Chomps. The Recovery Heart has also been moved from near the top of the mountain to right beside Mario's starting position, meaning he'll have to retreat whenever he runs low on health and can't find any coins. Note that the game may randomly softlock after ground pounding any post to free a Chain Chomp. Stars 'Star 1: King Bob-omb on the Summit' Mario will have to dodge around the Chain Chomps littering this stage to reach the mountain where the Big Bob-omb waits for him. His first challenge is to get onto the raised area above his starting position, made more difficult with the absense of the tilting bridge leading to that area. He can jump off of the top of a nearby tree from his starting location to reach it, long jump to it from the Chain Chomp's gate area, warp to that area from the flower patch across the short bridge, or just jump kick his way up the white slope at the base of the mountain (made more difficult due to all the Chain Chomps in this canyon). Once Mario reaches the top, he'll find three Chain Chomps staked up here beside the Big Bob-omb. The only spot on the mountain top that none of these Chain Chomps can reach is the corner where the Big Bob-omb is, so Mario should stay in this tiny corner of the peak as he fights the Big Bob-omb. Once the boss is defeated, the Star will appear between all three Chain Chomps. 'Star 2: Footrace With Koopa the Quick' This star is virtually identical to star 2 from the original game: Mario just needs to race Koopa the Quick up to the mountain's top. The Chain Chomps might make it more difficult for Mario to safely reach his goal, but he shouldn't have too much trouble beating the giant Koopa in the race. The hardest part about this star is talking with Koopa the Quick after beating him so he spawns the star, since the endpoint of the race is right in the middle of three Chain Chomps. Note that the warp in the side of the mountain will not take Mario up to the higher ledges of the mountain like in the original game, but will instead put him onto the steep white slope at the mountain's base, causing him to fall into the canyon and lose a lot of time in the race. 'Star 3: Blast to the Floating Island' This star's name might have been changed from Super Mario 64, but it is still essentially Shoot to the Island in the Sky. Mario just needs to talk to the nearby Bob-omb Buddy to activate the cannons, then shoot from any to the floating island. The box containing the star now hangs over the edge of the island, but isn't very hard to open. 'Star 4: Find the 8 Red Coins' The red coins are scattered around the stage, many of them placed precariously around Chain Chomps to make them more difficult to collect. Their locations are as follows: #Beneath the bottom edge of the floating island (Mario can shoot to it with a cannon or triple jump into it from a nearby boulder) #Above the Chain Chomp's gate area (Mario will need to shoot to it with a cannon) #On the sloped wall of the level's boundary, just past the edge of the plateau above Mario's starting position #Near the top of the white slope at the base of the mountain #Near the top of the steep grassy slope near the base of the mountain #In the gap between the first and second ledges on the mountain #In the gap between the second and third ledges on the mountain #On top of the mountain between all three Chain Chomps (Mario will need to triple jump to reach it) After collecting all eight red coins, the star will appear on the plateau above the start, just like in the original game. 'Star 5: Mario Shoots the Sky' With no Wing Cap in this stage, Mario will have to use the cannons to collect the five secret coins in the air. Unlike the original game though, the secret coins are not all aligned from the floating island, so Mario will have to explore all of the cannons in the course to find these secrets. The locations of the five secret coins are as follows: #From the cannon next to Mario's starting position, shoot upwards #From the cannon near the base of the mountain, shoot towards the mountain #From the cannon near the base of the mountain, shoot towards Mario's starting position #From the cannon on halfway up the mountain, shoot at its default angle #From the cannon on the floating island, where the secrets were in the original game After triggering all five of these secret spots, the star will appear at the same spot it did in Super Mario 64: On the raised plateau, near the red coin star. 'Star 6: The Chain Chomps' Treasure' The Chain Chomps' gate area is guarded by six Chain Chomps, but there is no gate there. Mario just has to slip past all six of these Chain Chomps to enter the alcove here, where a box holds the star. He can try to run past them, jump down into the alcove from the mountain above, shoot into the alcove with a cannon, or wait until he unlocks the Vanish Cap and use it to sneak past these enemies. Enemies *Chain Chomp *Big Bob-omb Trivia *Only when star 3 is selected, the warp in the side of the mountain will take Mario to the floating island. *Since every Chain Chomp has a wooden post that will spawn 5 coins if Mario runs around it, Mario can earn 130 coins in this course just from the Chain Chomps alone. Category:Kaizo Mario 64 Category:Level Category:Extreme level Category:Location Category:Grass Location